


Permafusion Sorie

by Gnarek_67



Series: Sophie's Counterparts [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Anger, Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnarek_67/pseuds/Gnarek_67
Summary: This story is an alternate timeline universe based on my story "Sophie and the Lab Rose". The story is about Sophie and Hikari's (R053) fusion, Sorie. After an incident, Sorie is stuck and can't unfuse, forever. Now they must live out Sophie and Hikari's lives while living in Beach City.This was inspired by @permafusion-stevonnie's Together Forever AU on Tumblr. But the incident in this AU happens during the Sophie and the Lab Rose universe, but separately.
Relationships: Amethyst (Steven Universe) & Original Character(s), Connie Maheswaran & Original Character(s), Garnet (Steven Universe) & Original Character(s), Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) & Original Character(s), Pearl (Steven Universe) & Original Character(s), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Sophie's Counterparts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054673
Kudos: 2





	1. Sorie Meets the Crystal Gems

A mysterious figure was driving a red convertible down the road, fast. They were driving with their left hand on the steering wheel while their right hand was on their stomach.

“I-I have to get to the temple right away,” they said. Their voice sounded like a boy’s. “The Crystal Gems are the only ones who can help me.”

The mysterious figure looked out the window. In the distance across the land and water was a town known as “Beach City”. Behind that cliff on the beach was where the Crystal Gems’ temple was located.

founta

“Ugh. I have to get their help before it’s too late,” they groaned.

They continued driving at a fast speed.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

They were now driving down the Beach City Boardwalk. They had to slow down a little in order to avoid hitting anyone who was walking on the boardwalk. They were almost near the beach, just a little bit of the boardwalk left to drive on. They had just passed by a store that had a sign that was of 

“Come on, come on,” they said, impatiently.

Once they drove the car past a Donut Store that went by the name of “Big Donut”, they suddenly turned the driving wheel to the right, causing the car to drive off of the boardwalk and onto the sand, shaking the car.

YEOW!!!

It was the sound of a cat. Not only that, but the sound was coming from inside the car.

“I’m so sorry Leo, but I’m in a hurry,” they apologized.

There was a pet carrier located in the front passenger side area.

“Meow,” responded the cat.

They increased the car’s speed as they drove on the sand. Once they reached the corner of the beach, they slowed down in order to safely drive around the cliff. A few feet away from their location, sticking out of the sand was a statue hand.

“I’m here,” they said.

Once they were at the broken statue’s hand, they stopped the car in front of it. The person then rolled all the windows down enough for an air flow throughout the car.

“I’ll be back soon, Leo, ” they informed.

The person stepped out of the car. It was revealed that the mysterious person was a non-binary person in their 20s. They were wearing a dark red shirt with a hole in it and a blue vest on top, cream-colored pants with its cuffs rolled up, dark blue-colored leggings, a red scarf with yellow stars, pink flip-flop sandals with pink bows on top, had brown hair that was also blonde, left blue eye while they had bandages wrapped around the right side of their head and right eye, pink freckles on their face, and for some strange reason, a pink gem where their belly button would be if they had one.

They shut the door and ran towards the temple with their right hand back on their stomach.

“I hope they're here,” they said.

Once they made it to the front of the cliff, there was a statue of part of a big gem fusion that was carved into and from the cliff itself. The statue looked a little run down as three of its hands were broken off and lodged in the sand. Also, there was a big hole carved into the cliff underneath the statue. Inside the hole was a warp pad, while a few feet behind that was the door to the temple. Inside the temple, around the warp pad were three gems. They were Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst. The three of them didn’t notice the person approaching.

“Hey!” they called.

That got the three gems' attention and they turned towards them.

“Are you three the Crystal Gems?” they asked, wondering. 

“Yeah, that’s us,” said Amethyst. “What do you want?”

“My name is ‘Sorie’, and I’m a fusion between Sophie and Hikari,” they informed. “Sophie is a human, while the other one is Hikari, a hybrid between human and gem.”

The three of them were surprised once they heard that and looked at each other. 

“A hybrid?” whispered Pearl. “Can it be?”

“We have to check first before we can assume it's him,” advised Garnet.

The three of them turned back towards Sorie.

“Show us your gem please," said Garnet.

“I would, but there’s a small problem,” said Sorie. “My gem has a crack in it and I came here to see if I could get it healed. If there was a way I mean.”

To prove it to them, they gripped their shirt and pulled it up a little past their belly button. The Crystal Gems gasped. Where Sorie’s belly button was, was a Rose Quartz gem. Not only that, but their gem had a crack in it located in the middle. 

“Garnet, we have to do something,” said Amethyst, worried. “Who knows how long they’ve been like this.”

Garnet was silent for a moment. “Can you use your healing tears?” she asked. “Rose’s tears could heal any injury, including a cracked gem.”

“Sorry, but I’m trying to keep myself together to even cry right now,” informed Sorie. “I wish I could though.”

Amethyst looked down. “Bummer,” she said.

“What do we do now?” questioned Pearl.

Garnet had an idea. “Then we’ll have to go to Rose’s Healing Spring,” she suggested. “The waters from there will heal their gem.”

Pearl smiled. “Rose’s fountain. Great idea, Garnet,” she said. “Let’s go there right now.”

The Crystal Gems ran onto the warp pad. 

“You coming?” asked Amethyst.

“Hold on. I’m coming,” they said.

Sorie quickly ran after them and got on the warp pad too. Then, they all teleported away in a beam of light.


	2. Rose's Fountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is when Sorie and the Crystal Gems traveled to Rose's Fountain. Will they arrive on time, or will they be too late?

At a random spot in some location, there was a cluster of giant brambles. But then, there was some sort of sound. Then, the brambles disintegrated, revealing that where the brambles were was a warp pad. On the warp pad was Sorie and the Crystal Gems.

“So, we just need to get them to the center of the garden where Rose’s fountain is,” instructed Pearl. She then smiled. “It should still be overflowing with the tears of her healing, lacrimal essence.”

Sorie looked ahead. “So is it located underneath all that bramble?” they asked, curious. 

Pearl was confused. “Wha?” she asked.

Sorie pointed straight ahead with their left finger. Pearl followed their finger and gasped in shock as she saw that up ahead was a giant cluster of brambles grouped and tangled up together.

“Whoa. Now that is a problem,” said Amethyst.

The group approached the brambles.

Pearl acted calm, while she was also panicking. “Now, now. Let’s keep it together,” she advised. “Our memories of Rose can't be tainted by some overgrown brambles.”

Sorie was watching Pearl, who was pretending to be calm while also freaking out. They turned their head towards Amethyst. “Is she always like this?” asked Sorie, raising an eyebrow.

“Yup,” she said, nonchalantly. “But other times she’s a party pooper

Pearl and Garnet went to go look for a path to the fountain among the brambles.

“I see,” they said. “So, what would you like to know while we’re waiting? And it has to be questions I know, not questions that Sophie and Hikari know.”

Amethyst thought about it for a moment.

“How did your gem end up cracked?” she asked.

Sorie looked angry. “Let’s just say that I got shot by one of Sophie’s colleagues who was throwing a temper tantrum. The bullet hit my gem and ricocheted away,” they informed. "It seems that the bullet hitting my gem created a crack in it.

Amethyst was shocked to hear that. “What?!” she shouted.

Sorie covered her mouth. “Shh. Don’t give them anything more to worry about,” they said. “Let them focus on healing me right now. Okay?”

Amethyst said something but it was mumbled up by Sorie’s hand. 

They removed their hand from Amethyst’s mouth. “What?” asked Sorie.

She gave off a sigh. “I said fine, but you'll have to tell them yourself when they ask you about it later,” said Amethyst.

The two of them watched as Pearl and Garnet were looking for a path through the brambles.

They gave off their own sigh. “Fine,” said Sorie. “Any other questions?”

“Did the bullet hit you in the eye when it had ricochet off your gem?” she asked.

“Nope,” they said, shaking their head. Sorie then pointed at their bandaged eye with their free hand. “Back then, Hikari had a major eye infection in his right eye and had to get it removed by Sophie through surgery. It was a success, but he had only one eye for months until today when Sophie gave him a replacement eye a few days ago. The bandages are here until my or Hikari’s eye heals.”

“Oh,” said Amethyst. She was silent for a few seconds. “So who is Sophie?”

Sorie smiled. “Sophie was the one who raised Hikari for twelve years after he was kidnapped as a baby. They even treated him and considered him like he was their own son. To Hikari, Sophie was their ‘Maddy’ who looked after them, played with them, and even protected them,” they explained.

“Maddy?” questioned Amethyst, confused.

Sorie could understand why Amethyst was confused. “It’s one of the many terms used for non-binary parents since Sophie themself was non-binary,” they informed. “They asked Hikari to call them that and he has been ever since.”

“Ah,” replied Amethyst. “So...how are you feeling?”

“Hmm, let’s see. Having a cracked gem doesn’t feel good, Sophie and Hikari are panicking inside of my mind, and I’m trying to keep myself together until we reach the fountain and I get healed,” they informed. “How do you think I feel?” Sorie’s entire tone was sarcastic.

“Sorry I asked,” replied Amethyst.

They watched Pearl panicking as she couldn’t find a path. Garnet was pulling back a big rock with some brambles attached to it across the ground. Once it was pulled back enough, the brambles then snapped off of it.

Garnet put her right finger in front of her mouth in a “shushing” motion. “Shh,” she said.

Garnet removed her hand from in front of her face and summoned her gauntlet. Then, she punched it hard, sending the rock straight forward through all of the brambles. Once it made it to the end, a tunnel was created. There was a sound of the rock crashing into something.

“I needed that,” she said. “This way.” Garnet then walked off.

Sorie and Amethyst were impressed, and then they followed after her.

Pearl looked shocked before switching to a worried smile. “We could have probably gotten in without hurtling a giant rock into Rose’s most precious sanctuary, but if you’re okay with it, I’m fine too,” she said. Pearl had let off a chuckle in between ‘rock’ and ‘into' and gasped before she said ‘but’. She followed after them with a fake smile that was actually full of worry.

The group went through the tunnel until they reached the end. At the end was Rose’s fountain, but for some reason it was bone dry.

Sorie was amazed as they looked at the statue of Rose on top of the fountain. They then heard Garnet say something about the fountain not working. “So, what now?” asked Sorie.

“What we need to do now is find out what’s wrong with the fountain,” said Pearl. “Amethyst, you stay with them while Garnet and I go investigate.”

Amethyst gave off a sigh that sounded like she was frustrated and disappointed but compliant. “Fine. Have fun,” she said. 

Pearl and Garnet walked away in another direction, while Sorie decided to approach the fountain.

“I can’t believe this is Rose Quartz herself,” they said, amazed.

“Why are you so surprised that that’s her?” asked Amethyst.

“Because she’s Hikari’s biological mother, that’s why,” responded Sorie. 

She was now confused about something and brought it up. “I’m sorry, but ‘Hikari’? His name is Steven,” she said.

“Hikari is the name that Sophie gave him when they both left the facility for a day when it was Sophie’s birthday. It means ‘light’ in Japanese, which is why they gave him that name,” they explained. “After all, he was the light in her life.”

Once Sorie was near, they grabbed the pink rose that was resting on a smaller statue of Rose Quartz that was partly covered in mold.

“Hikari was Sophie’s light, while Sophie was Hikari’s protector,” they said. Sorie then chuckled. “Heh. It’s funny that they didn’t know that they were each other’s light and protector at the same time.”

Suddenly, the moss on the Rose statue started moving, revealing that it wasn’t moss, it was some kind of bushes with thorny vines. Sorie ran out of the way as the bushes attacked with their thorny vines.

“Ahh!” they screamed.

The other bushes started moving around as well. Amethyst pulled some kind of a thorny whip out of her gem. 

Sorie knew there was no way they could fight the bushes since they don't have a weapon and they can’t even summon their shield yet. Even if they could summon their shield, fighting might make the crack in their gem wider. So, they ran around while Amethyst fought off the killer bushes. 

“ _I wish I had a weapon like Amethyst’s_ ,” thought Sorie. Then, they felt pain. “Ugh!” 

The crack in Sorie’s gem had gotten a little longer from the running. Amethyst was fighting back the bushes, but they kept coming back. Sorie backed up towards the fountain, away from some of the bushes that were heading right for them.

“Stay away from me,” they ordered.

Sorie wasn’t looking where they were backing up and ended up tripping backward on the edge into the fountain. They held onto their stomach to protect their gem as they rolled to the bottom. 

“Ow,” said Sorie. 

The bushes tried to follow, but they couldn’t get in.

“Where are Pearl and Garnet?” they asked.

Suddenly, the statue started rumbling. Then, pink water sprayed out from underneath the statue’s eyes. The statue’s eyes opened halfway before the water flowed out gently and in great amounts into the fountain. Sorie got submerged in the fountain water. 

* * *

**Meanwhile-Inside Sorie’s Mindscape**

Sophie and Hikari were hugging each other tightly.

“I’ll never let you go, Hikari,” they said. “I promise.”

“Me too, Maddy,” he said.

Then, they both disintegrated into white butterflies and flew off.

* * *

**Back with Sorie**

The fountain’s waters then overflowed and spilled onto the floor. Amethyst watched as the killer bushes got swept away, who then stopped in certain places in the area. Then, pink roses started growing on the bushes. As for the brambles, they started turning into pink roses. A lot of those roses started falling from the air and into the water.

Sorie was underwater and started to swim up. They gasped as they made it to the surface. 

“Whoo,” they breathed in relief. “So this is the healing waters of Rose’s fountain? It feels very rejuvenating.” 

Sorie looked over at Amethyst, who was swimming over to them.

“Sorie! How do you feel?” she asked.

“Hold on,” they said. They felt the surface of their gem and found that their crack was gone. “My gem is healed!”

Amethyst was happy for them. “Awesome,” she said.

Then, Pearl and Garnet showed up out of a star-shaped hallway.

“How’s your gem?” asked Pearl.

Sorie gave a thumbs-up. “It’s all healed,” they replied.

“Oh, thank goodness,” she said, relieved.

The only reason Pearl was relieved was that now that their gem is healed, Sorie can unfuse and she’ll be able to see Steven again. Sorie and Amethyst swam over to the steps and walked them up to Pearl and Garnet. 

Sorie’s entire body was wet, but it wasn’t going to be a problem since their clothes will be dry by the next time Sophie and Hikari fuse together again. 

“Well, this adventure has been great and all, but I think it’s time I left now and let Sophie and Hikari out,” they said. “I’ll see you three next time.”

“We should hang out the next time you’re around,” said Amethyst.

Sorie nodded. “Sounds good,” they said. “Later.”

Sorie then cleared their mind and focused really hard to destabilize their form and separate back into Sophie and Hikari. A few seconds later, nothing happened.

“Huh. That’s strange,” they muttered.

“Something wrong?” asked Pearl, concerned.

“Hold on. Give me a sec,” said Sophie. They decided to concentrate and try harder.

Sorie tried really hard to unfuse, but for some reason, they couldn’t separate no matter what.

“I can’t unfuse,” they mumbled, panicking. “I can’t unfuse...I CAN’T UNFUSE!!!” 

The Crystal Gems were surprised to hear that.

“Calm down, Sorie,” instructed Garnet. “Are you sure you can’t unfuse?”

Pearl nodded. “Garnet’s right,” she agreed. “Maybe you’re just not trying hard enough?”

Their words did not calm Sorie down. “I am trying hard! But for some reason, i-it’s like the two of them aren’t there anymore,” they said. “Like they disappeared. Forever.”

“Maybe-” Amethyst was interrupted.

“They are not hiding or playing a joke on me, Amethyst, I can tell,” said Sorie, depressed. “Sophie and Hikari are gone, and only I remain.”

The Crystal Gems were even more surprised to hear that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the problem involving Rose's Fountain has been cleared early. So now, if Amethyst cracks her gem, they can heal her up easily.
> 
> Sophie and Hikari are gone yet Sorie still remains.


	3. Sorie's New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorie starts their brand new life with a brand new look and a place to temporarily live in.

The warp pad at the Crystal Gems Temple lit up. Once the light disappeared, the Crystal Gems and Sorie were on top of the warp pad. 

Sorie walked away from them with their head down. Their entire body was dripping with the water from the fountain. Even their clothes and bandages were soaking wet.

“Sorie, everything’s going to be alright,” comforted Pearl.

They stopped walking. Sorie then turned around to look at the Crystal Gems with an angry look on their face. “Alright? Alright?!” they shouted. “What part of this is ‘alright’?!”

“Dude, calm down,” said Amethyst, empathetically.

“What do you mean ‘calm down’?!” shouted Sorie. Tears started to appear in their eyes. “My situation isn’t calming at all! None of you don’t know what it feels like to lose the ones who are literally a part of you!” 

Garnet jumped off of the warp pad and landed in front of them. She stared at Sorie for a few seconds before giving them a hug.

“What the...?” they said, confused. Sorie wanted to fight back against it, but it felt so comforting.

“If I lost Ruby and Sapphire, I would feel the same as you do,” said Garnet. “Empty, alone, and afraid.”

“Ruby and Sapphire?” they asked. Then, they figured it out. “You’re a fusion too, aren’t you?” 

“Mm-hmm,” she confirmed.

Sorie calmed down only a little. “Well, what am I supposed to tell Sophie’s family? That Sophie and Hikari are gone and I’m the only thing that remains of them?” they asked, looking down. 

“I don’t know,” replied Garnet. “But right now, you should focus on yourself first, then you can tell everyone the bad news. Okay?”

Their only reply was a frustrated sigh. Sorie was silent for a moment as they thought about it. “...Fine,” they said.

Garnet was about to let go of the hug.

“Can we stay like this for a few minutes?” asked Sorie, blushing.

She smiled. “No problem,” said Garnet.

Then, a sad Pearl decided to join in on the hug even though no one asked her to. Amethyst decided to join in too, but only did a one-arm hug.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Everyone let go of the hug. 

Sorie was calm, but now they were feeling wet and cold from their damp clothes. “Ugh. I need some new clothes,” Sorie complained. “Is there a clothing store in this town?”

“There are a few. We can take you to some if you like,” offered Pearl.

“Sounds great. After I get some new clothes, I next need a place to live,” they said. “Know any houses that are for sale in this town?”

Amethyst had an idea. “I’ve got it. You can live with us in the temple, Sorie,” she suggested, smiling.

Sorie liked the idea, but there was one problem. “No offense, Amethyst, but I’m part-human. I need to live in a house, not a temple designed for gems,” they said. “Thanks for the suggestion though.”

“Oh,” said Amethyst, disappointed.

Garnet was the next one to have an idea. “I’ve got an idea,” she said. “We can build a house that can be a part of the temple for you to live in.”

There was a problem with that idea too. “Not that I’m complaining, but you do know that building a house will take months, right?” questioned Sorie. “Even if I accept the idea and you start building later, where am I gonna live?”

“I know someone who you can live with while we’re building the house for you,” informed Pearl, smiling. “In fact, I’ll go talk to her now and go tell her the news.”

She left before Sorie could say anything. 

“Uh…” they said. Sorie could tell that Pearl was faking her smile. “ _She’s hiding her sadness pretty well. Losing not only Rose, but Hikari as well would definitely make her depressed._ ” 

Then they remembered something. Sorie walked over to Sophie’s car, unlocked the driver’s side door, and reached over to the front passenger’s side. After a few seconds, they came out with a small pet carrier and a Rose Quartz gem. Sorie had to close the door with their right foot just to shut it. Then, they walked back over to Garnet and Amethyst.

“I had just remembered that Sophie had rescued a Rose Quartz gem at another facility before they and Hikari fused into me,” said Sorie. “Don’t know if this gem is going to be an enemy or ally of the Crystal Gems though.”

They gave the gem to Garnet. “Thanks,” she said.

Garnet bubbled the gem. Then, she tapped the top of the bubble, teleporting it away. The reason was that Garnet agreed with Sorie since none of them know if the Rose Quartz gem is an enemy or will become an ally. It’s safer to find out later in the future rather than now. 

Amethyst noticed the pet carrier and pointed at it. “What’s that?” she asked, curious.

“Glad you asked,” said Sorie. “Inside this pet carrier is Hikari’s pink-colored Sphinx cat, Leo. Sophie got it for him for his birthday.”

Amethyst raised an eyebrow. “Pink?” she asked again, confused.

“From both of their memories, Hikari’s tears had turned it pink,” said Sorie. “So, which one of you is going to look after Leo for a few hours while the rest of us go shopping?”

Garnet grabbed the pet carrier. “I’ll do it since we’re all heading to Vidalia's house,” she said. Garnet then looked at Amethyst. “Amethyst, guide them to the clothing store, and after that to Vidalia’s house. Okay?”

“K, Garnet,” she said.

Garnet walked off. 

“Follow me,” said Amethyst. She walked away.

“K,” said Sorie. They followed after Amethyst.

* * *

**Many Minutes Later**

After going with Amethyst to the clothing store and buying lots of things with the money they had on them, which originally belonged to Sophie, Sorie was currently in the bathroom of Vidalia’s house. They had just taken a shower and were now fresh, clean, and wearing their new outfit. Sorie was looking at their face in the mirror with the bandages taken off. Their right eye was brown.

The scar from the second eye surgery was gone from around Sorie’s right eye, but the healed scar from the first one was not. “Hmm. Looks like the surgery cut has healed perfectly thanks to the healing waters from Rose’s fountain,” they observed.

There was one problem Sorie was facing. They know how to wrap bandages, it’s just they can’t bandage their own arms or head without help.

“It has been a few days since I had eye surgery. It probably has healed up enough to see out of,” they said. “If not, I’ll just ask Garnet to bandage my eye for me.”

Sorie slowly opened their right eye. Once it was fully opened, they saw that the eyesight of their right eye was blurry.

“Eye is working, but needs some more time to heal,” observed Sorie.

Then, suddenly, the blurry vision in their right eye started healing until Sorie could see clearly through it.

“Whoa,” they said, surprised. “I guess it was already healed? The blurriness must have been caused because I had it closed for a long time.” Sorie shrugged and then they continued on putting the finishing touches to their new look. 

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Sorie was walking down the stairs. They could hear some voices that belonged to the Crystal Gems. The person who she was talking to was Vidalia. 

“I’m so glad that you’re allowing them to stay with you for a few months until the house is built,” said Pearl.

“No problem, Pearl. Though I hope they’re okay with sleeping on the couch,” said a woman’s voice.

“I’m okay with it,” said Sorie.

Everyone looked up at the stairs and saw Sorie. They were wearing a red shirt that was short enough at the end that it was showing their belly and gem, a red jacket on top, red shorts with the cuffs rolled up and a black belt in the loops, a red-colored spiky collar, including a necklace around their neck, their hair looked slightly different than before, black eyeshadow, and their flip-flop sandals that were dry now.

Pearl was speechless. “Sorie, you look...different,” she said, surprised.

The look on Sorie’s face was a mixture of sadness and frustration. “This is my new look from now on. Deal with it,” they said.

“O-of course,” said Pearl.

Amethyst ran over to Sorie. “You look cool, Sorie! High-five,” she said. Amethyst held up a hand.

They decided to return Amethyst’s high-five. “Thanks, Amethyst,” said Sorie.

An adult, blonde woman sat up from the chair and approached them. She then held out a hand towards Sorie for a handshake. “Nice to meet you, Sorie. My name’s Vidalia,” she introduced.

Sorie looked at the woman’s hand for a few seconds before holding out their own hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you,” they said.

“My sons Sour Cream and Onion are out in Beach City doing their own things but you should meet them if you’re ever out in the town,” she said.

“Sounds good," said Sorie, nodding. "Glad to be living here for a few months."

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Pearl and Garnet left to go find Hikari’s biological father ‘Greg Universe’ and tell him the good news and bad news. Amethyst offered to stay with Sorie and provide them the support.

Amethyst looked at Sorie. “You can do this. I’ll be right here to support you,” she said, supportively.

Sorie only sighed and looked at Sophie’s cell phone. It was working fine despite being wet since it was the waterproof model. After hesitating for a few seconds, they dialed in a number. It rang for a few seconds before the other side answered.

“Hello?” a woman’s voice said.

“ _Here goes nothing_ ,” thought Sorie. “Hello there, ma’am. I have some bad news involving your child Sophie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll literally take them a few months to build the house. The Crystal Gems had the house built without Bismuth's help before episode 1 of the series. Although, it was never revealed if they built it or they got someone else to build it for them.
> 
> Sorie's new look was thought up by @applo-apollo on Tumblr. Their look is supposed to represent their angst. Throughout the story, Sorie's current personality traits will be a cross between some of their old and new ones.
> 
> The reason I chose Vidalia is that she and her family would be the best choice for Sorie to temporarily live with.
> 
> I wonder how Greg and Sophie's family are going to react to the bad news? You'll have to wait until Chapter 4 to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hikari was given eye surgery by Sophie in order to replace his missing right eye, which is the reason for the bandages.
> 
> Sorie checked the road and their mirrors while driving. Just because they were in a hurry, didn't mean they wanted to get into any car accidents or run anything over.


End file.
